The Kind-Hearted Girl
by Mandark
Summary: Mandark and his friend Felicia have been best friends since Pre-school. But now, they're facing the hardships of teenage life. Mandark thinks that Felicia will not like him the same way he does now. Will Felicia feel the same way about him, or dump him and say that he was stupid for trying to attract her? Find out. *I know the summary sucks ass,but I think the story is much better.


DEXTER'S LAB DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. *Flashback* "Haha,Nerd!" said one of the bullies coming closer to me. "Yeah,SUSAN! HAHA! WHAT A STUPID NAME FOR A BOY!" said one of the three bullies that were approaching me. The other one was just going to make an insult at me,when a girl my age stood in front of me. "LEAVE HIM ALONE," the girl said,growling at the three bullies. The bullies knew who she was. She was Felicia,the girl who punched a bully,to leave the poor kid and his lunch money /The bullies,willingly ran away from her. She turned to me and looked at me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Thank you.. But,what is your name?" I asked because I didn't know. "Felicia. Yours?" "Susan." I said as we shook hands. "Nice to meet you,Susan." Felicia looked my way on the sidelines on the gymnasium and smiled. She waved in my direction. I waved back and went up to her. "How was your weekend," I said looking at her. "Same ol', Same ol',I guess," She shrugged. "Oh." I said with sudden realization. Of course she couldn't have a single GOOD weekend. Her father has to be there and ruin her mother's and her mood as heard stories from Felicia about her family,which were sad and dumb to him. Why couldn't she just have normal parents? The truth was,she wasn't normal. Her parents had to act dumb and mean for her to follow directions. Felicia even thought school was much better going to her house. Felicia gave him the truth when she learned it,because she trusted him,because he was her best friend for a really long time. She had Autism. But,she was kind,loyal and honest to him and everyone, even when she finds it hard to admit the truth. Mandark also had a secret as well. He was secretly in love with her. Even though she had Autism, she was really smart;If she wasn't stubborn as a bull to not admit that. Mandark had to find some sort of way to give her his affection to. But how? He wondered. he began to think to his parents. emThey have to know SOME sort of thing I can do for her./em After school,Mandark went to his hippie mother,Oceanbird, who was meditating with her husband Windbear. Oceanbird didn't need to open an eye. She already knew her son was home. "Greetings,Susan. Do you want to join us?" She patted the mat on the floor. Mandark cringed at his full name being spoken. "No mother,I came to ask." Oceanbird opened her left eye and quirked her eyebrow in confusion. "Assistance? For what?" Mandark sighed. "Well,I like this girl at school and.. um.. I want help to uh.. attract her." Oceanbird smiled and pinched his cheeks. "Aw,is my little Susy finally getting some love instead of being locked in that dark lab all day?" Mandark hated when his mother called him Susy. "Yes,mother." br /br / "Well,you have that Halloween dance coming up soon. I know how much you hate dances,but she might like a romantic date,dancing!" Oceanbird smiled. Mandark smiled also. "Thanks mother for the advice. I shall take over for dish- washing next time." Oceanbird grinned. "I'll remember that." The Dance Mandark was in his evil costume;That was fit with vampire teeth as he was waiting for his date to arrive. Soon than,she arrived,dressed like a witch. Her costume was dark purple,that really popped out well on her eyes. She looks beautiful./em Mandark thought. She came over and looked at him and smiled. "Well, looks like your Edward Collin tonight." She winked. Mandark blushed and pouted like a little kid that was spoiled rotten. "Then, I guess you're Bella Swan." He joked back. "Hey,at least I don't stare at you,for like, half the movie." She rolled her eyes. "Are you ready?" She seemed very happy to be with him tonight. "Yes." Mandark said smiling and slowly danced with her. Felicia's moves were surprisingly well,even when she said she hadn't dance in her whole life. Just when they were about to part, some girls came over and giggled at her. "Well,Well,Well. If it isn't the Frenchfri." Felicia looked at them and clenched her teeth. "Oooh,Who's your dorkie boyfriend?" The girls giggled. Felicia tried not to show her anger,but with her damn hot head and autism; It didn't really help. Felicia clenched Mandark's hand and smirked. "Well,At least I don't have a douchebag as a boyfriend. Or,show him off, so you can get popular." The girls gasped and frowned at her. "We'll get you next time,Frenchfri! And,you'll be sorry that you ever said that to us!" The girls strutted out of the room like they were blushed to a color of an apple. He couldn't believe that Felicia called him her boyfriend! Or even held his hand. "Sorry about that whole.. thing." Felicia looked at him and smiled. "I hoped you enjoyed this like I did,It was really fun dancing with you." Felicia smiled. "But the truth is.. that I really do like you. Like a girlfriend or boyfriend relationship. I like the way you laugh,smile,look... And think. You're better than those jockies that like sports. Because,you're smarter and more gentlemanish then them." Felicia held his hands and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for my first dance and... my first kiss.." She kissed him on the lips. Mandark really thought that this was a beginning of a new relationship, and best nights ever. Then,Daniel Died.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End.


End file.
